At Your Mercy
by AssassinChick
Summary: Emily, an Arcadian leopard/tiger, always had a rough life.Abandoning her younger sister, and disappearing for almost thirty years.Never excepted to lay eyes on a busboy at the Sanctuary, Wren, and fall in love. Wren/OC, you'll see Vane/Bride in it to
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Growling and snarling, resonated from down the hall, rousing Emily from her bed and waking the, two month old, leopard cub from it's sleep. Emily didn't like this…something was wrong, she slid out of the, so called bed her parents had put in the room she and her baby sister were confined in…it was more like a damn cage. They kept her cub sister, in a cage….her sister, who was only two months old! Emily froze, when the door to the room was swung open…revealing her mother. "You! You abomination!" Her mother snarled, pulling out a dagger, lunging for her seven year old Arcadian daughter. "You should never have been born! Never! I curse the Fates, the day they mated me to your filthy, Katagaria father and the day I birthed you!" _

_Emily scrambled to get away, she needed to get her baby sister and herself out of here. Where was her father? She knew he cared for her, at least for her baby sister. She rushed to the cage that confined her cub sister, the leopard kit…meowing in distress, she knew her sister could sense what was going on. Barely having opened her eyes a month ago, grayish blue eyes stared back at Emily, from the inside of it. Emily grinded her teeth, struggled to open the door of the cage. "Sara…" She whispered her sister's name…she yelped when someone, or rather, something, smacked and tackled her to the wooden floor. _

_A sharp, stinging pain emitted on her thigh….she could feel, something warm, flowing down her leg. She shook her head, and looked up…her mother had changed into her leopard form…growling and slashing at her. Emily whimpered…as her mother raked her claws on her shoulder. "Stop! M…Mother!" She cried out…trying to shake her off…she reached out, grasping her mother by the neck, with shaky, trembling hands. She couldn't understand why her mother distasted her, she was her flesh and blood…her cub….was it because she was…different._

_She felt her mother's sharp fangs grasp her by the throat, tensing…and waiting for her to tear her throat out, and for death to take her. Emily shut her eyes tightly, but she suddenly felt the leopard's weight and fangs off of her, and yowl. She opened them, noticing her Uncle Leo, father's brother. "Uncle Leo…" She whispered, she almost mistook him for her father. She knew they were twins, he stood a good six foot three in height, his jet black hair cut short, and like her father…he had those same piercing hazel green eyes. "Emi, take Sara and run!" He said, and she blinked, "What about…?"_

"_My brothers gone. I'm sorry." He said in a thick voice, Emily felt the tears prick at the corner of her eyes, blinking them away, she could hear the pain in his voice. "Now, go!" He shouted, making her jump, and scramble to her feet….she ignored the pain on her thigh and shoulder…and went to the cage, yanking the door open. She gather the leopard cub, wrapping her in a blanket, who had by then, started meowing and crying from the commotion. _

_Her mother rushed for her, only to get knocked down by her Uncle Leo….the large, white tiger snarled, keeping her pinned to the ground. She told herself not to look back…running out of the room, and down the hall. She knew her Uncle could take care of himself, it showed…by the many scars he bore on his body. Tigers were fierce and solitary creatures. Emily blinked the tears that threatened to fall down her face, her father was dead…and now….she had no where to go. She glanced down at her sister, the leopard cub crying. She'd made it out of the house, and froze when she heard something, she hadn't been expecting….there was a loud bang, along with it a cry…before it was silent. She looked back….and noticing something bright flickering from the room, that had been her prison. Her eyes widen….fire! "Uncle Leo!" She shouted, her throat tightened…the flames quickly consumed and spread through the house…the smoke rising in the air, and drawing the ambulances and fire trucks. She heard the sirens, quickly making a run for the forest to hide and get away…she didn't want to get question for having a leopard cub in her arms. Emily froze, when she felt that familiar tingling she knew, when someone was there….she whirled around, tightening her grip around the leopard cub. _

_She'd been walking through the forest, for at least over an hour…searching for that road she knew…that lead to the city. Emily stared at the man in front of her…he stood a good, six foot eight, and power, poured from his pores. Lavender eyes stared at her, "Leo's niece. Am I right?" He said, Emily jumped when he spoke, taking a nervous step back. "Relax. Leo sent me, to take you somewhere safe." He said to her, Emily didn't trust him…not one bit, the animal in her was on high alert, and warning her to stay away from this man…or whatever he was. He walked over to her, and touched her shoulder…and flashed them over to the one place he knew would take good care of her, and her baby sister, The Sanctuary. _

_He flashed, right inside of the Peltier's home, Nicolette and Papa rising when they saw who it was. "Savitar? What brings you here?" Nicolette asked, and her daughter Aimee appeared from the door, halting. "Nicolette. I have someone who needs protection." He said, stepping aside to reveal Emily with the leopard cub in her arms. Emily dropped her gaze down immediately, tightening her hold on her baby sister, she knew they could smell and sense something different about her. "Aimee, cher, take them to Carson." Nicolette said, and glanced at Savitar, who flashed back to his home…probably to catch another wave._

_Aimee nodded, "I will, Maman." She said, moving over to Emily, and her baby sister Sara. Emily took a nervous step back, as Aimee crouched down in front of her. "I won't hurt you, cher." She whispered, offering Emily a gently smile. Emily noticed how pretty she was, her blonde hair braided back into a braid down her back, and her bright blue eyes. _

"_Emily." She whispered low, Aimee blinked, "Huh?" She had a confused look on her face._

"_My names….Emily….my sister…is..Sara." She whispered, and indicated the leopard cub in her arms. The leopard cub started it meowing and crying again…squirming and struggling in Emily's arms. "Come on, cher. Let's go have a friend of mine check you and your sister out. Maybe give your baby sister a bottle…you two are probably hungry." Aimee said, standing up…and holding her hand out to her. Emily blinked, and reached out hesitantly…before Aimee led her out of the room they'd been…and up a flight of stars. They halted in front of a wooden door, Aimee knocking gently…Emily could hear footsteps on the other side. The door swinging open to reveal Carson, the resident vet and medical doctor at the Sanctuary. His hazel green eyes fell upon Emily and the leopard cub in her arms. Aimee led her inside, "Savitar brought them…he didn't mentioned anything about where they came from." Aimee explained, _

"_Emily, can I take Sara from you for a second. Carson needs to check on your sister quickly…make sure nothings wrong with her. He won't hurt her, I promise…and once he's done. I'll give her, a warm bottle, okay, cher." Aimee said, kneeling down in front of her…Emily dropped her gaze down to the leopard cub, tightening her grip. She nodded, and slowly passed the fussy leopard cub to Aimee. The leopard cub, sensed a difference in the one holding her….hissed weakly, and squirming…her little leopard ears pinning back. Aimee laid her down on the examine table, Carson grabbing some rubber gloves, and going over to the examine table. Emily followed, making sure they didn't do anything to her sister. Sara squirmed on the table, hissing and growling as Carson picked her up…and looked her over. _

_He checked her gums, noticing the slightly pale color, in them. He checked her temperature and weight, before he set her back down on the table. He removed the gloves, tossing them away. "She's a little malnourished, with a little TLC, she'll be back to normal in a few days." He explained, making a note of it…for his files. "You can give her a bottle now Aimee, I'll check on this one, while you feed the cub." He said, Aimee nodded, and wrapping the leopard cub back up. "I'll be back with her, cher, okay." Aimee promised her, leaving the room with Sara. "Now it's your turn little one." Carson said, moving over to her…Emily growled low, and when she moved…she winced, feeling the sharp pain on her shoulder and thigh. _

"_I won't hurt you…" He said, holding his hands up in defense. Emily relaxed, and he helped her up onto the examine table, and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. He immediately caught sight of the scratches on her shoulder and thigh, noticing how deep they were, he phoned Margie. "I'm going to have to put you under, little one." Emily froze…under….no! She flashed to her tiger form…growling and hissing…as she scrambled off of the metal table. Her fur was soaked with blood…keeping her weight off of her left, hind leg._

_Carson called for one of the Peltier bears….Dev flashing into the room. Margie came threw the door, halting when she spotted the young tiger…hissing and growling in the corner of the room. Carson turned to her, "I need you to set up the surgical room." He whispered to her, Margie nodded, and looked at the tiger…before disappeared through the door to another room. _

_Emily snarled, ears flattening against her head…she knew she wouldn't last long in this form. She glanced at the open door….before she changed into her leopard form…making a run for it. Dev was caught off guard, as well as Carson…surprised that she was a Tigard like Wren, there current Katagaria Tigard, living at the Sanctuary. Emily was about to make it through the door…when she felt a sharp, stinging pain on her thigh…she hissed, and noticed the dart sticking from her leg. She felt everything go dark, before she collapsed…and changed back to her human form. "Carson, I've got everything set up for you." Margie said, as Dev picked up the unconscious girl…and placed her on the surgical table. "If there's trouble Carson, just call." Dev said, flashing back downstairs._

_Carson nodded, and watched as Margie set her up…he immediately set to work. Stitching up the wounds on her thigh and shoulder…he wanted to make sure, no blood vessels had been torn…seeing how badly she'd been bleeding. It took him a good hour and a half, to fix her up…covering the wounds, and flashing the girl a pair of clean clothes on. Aimee helped him set her up in a room for herself, before Carson left to go back to his office._

_Emily woke up with a dull pain on her shoulder and thigh, opening her eyes…and seeing everything, groggy. She grimaced when she felt the pain hit her full force, and sat up slowly…feeling the tug of the tape on her skin. "Get up slowly, Emily." Aimee said in a soft voice, holding a sleeping Sara in her arms. Emily turned, and looked at her….seeing her sister asleep, and sighed. _

"_D…Did she eat?" She asked, Aimee nodded, and smiled down at the leopard cub, snuggled up in a clean, pink blanket. "She refused at first, but once the taste and smell of milk hit her….she latched on quickly, she had two bottles." She explained to Emily. Emily nodded, and glanced down at her hands, "I…I can't stay here…" She whispered, "I…I need to leave….Promise me, you'll…protect my baby sister, Sara…please. She's all…I've got left…" Emily said, bringing the back of her hand up to rub at her eyes. _

_Aimee sat up from the chair she'd been on, "Emily. You can't leave, your planning to abandon your younger sister, and go, who knows where." Aimee said, staring at the girl. "You won't survive out there for one minute, Emily. Your sister need you, you're all she has, too." Aimee said to her, Emily shook her head…and moved off of the bed. "I don't care….my sister will understand…I can't stay here. My mother's family will surely seek me here, and I can't have them finding Sara." Emily said, growling in warning when Aimee moved towards her. _

"_Don't stop me. I'm leaving, eventually I'll come back for Sara, when I'm stronger, but I can't stay." Emily said, leaving quickly before Aimee could stop her…she made sure no one noticed her, as she snuck out of Sanctuary…leaving Aimee with the leopard in her arms. Aimee glanced down at Sara, the leopard cub squirming in her arms for a second, before settling down, snuggling into the warm pink blanket. "I'll keep you safe, Sara. I'll make sure my brothers do too." She whispered to the leopard cub, promising herself…as she lifted up the sleeping leopard cub to her chest._


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first time ever doing a story about Wren. I know there aren't many fanfics about this sexy Tigard, so I wanted to try. I just loved his story, and fell in love with him. Anyways a little info about Emily, my female Tigard. She is mixed with a bengal tiger, and a leopard. So her true form is that of a light, almost pale golden tabby with leopard spots. I don't know if you ever seen a golden tabby bengal tiger, it's something like that. Now down to business, I don't own any of the characters besides Emily and Sara, plus there parents, but that's it. So I hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to yell or get angry at me if I did a mistake or screwed up something.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Twenty, almost thirty years later_

Emily blinked, when she felt anger rolling off of her friend, Bride McTierney. She noticed the letter in her hands. Noticed the way she clutched and stared at the piece of parchment, as if it were the devil.

"Bride?" Emily called at her, stopping what she'd been doing.

When she didn't responded, she called her name out again, "Bride? Hey, hun." Emily waved her hand in front of her face. Bride blinked once, and then twice, before her eyes jerked up to Emily's face.

"I'm sorry, Em. It's just….oh god, I can't explain it, but…" She growled in frustration, before her eyes went back down to the letter.

She snarled, re-reading the letter again, before slamming it down onto the counter, which displayed her jewelry.

"Taylor is, or rather, just broke up with me. With a stupid letter. A letter!" Bride snarled, before she grabbed it, and started to tear it up into pieces…dumping the torn letter into the trash.

"He was always a jerk Bride, more like an asshole really. You guys were together how long, again?"

"Five years."

"He didn't deserve you, Bride. You're better then him, maybe we can go man hunting one of these days, or tonight if you like. A friend of mine is inviting us to that famous biker bar on Ursulines Avenue. That's if your up for it, Tabitha is coming along, and you know how she looks to ogle all the hot, piece of asses they have working there." Emily said, trying to cheer her old friend up.

Emily could still remember the day, she been found by Bride and her father. It been a good year or two, after she'd left her baby sister in the care of the beautiful, blonde woman, who'd been so nice to her and her two month old, leopard cub, sister. Aimee was her name, she thinks. It was fuzzy, she always tried to remember…but it all came back in a haze, she couldn't explain it.

"I'll think about it Em, I just still can't believe he pulled this damn stunt on me." She said, angrily. She could feel the tears prick the corner of her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't. She grabbed the vacuum from, and started to vacuum _again. _

Emily watched as she attacked the carpet of her boutique viciously, "Bride. You just vacuumed a few minutes ago." She said, staring at her friend. She could smell the tears that threatened to spill down Bride's face. She in truth, didn't know what to do to help her friend at the moment. She wasn't very good, with human…especially there emotions and stuff.

Both Emily and Bride halted, hearing the sound of the little bell that rang, whenever someone entered. Emily immediately snapped up, when she caught the scent of one who'd entered, and glanced at Bride. She noticed how she was basically, check out the man…Emily could smell the desire rolling off of her body. Her gaze snapped back to the Arcadian wolf swain that seemed to have his eyes on Bride, well she couldn't tell, considering who wore dark shades that concealed his eyes, but for a fact….he was staring at her. Emily could feel something…dangerous, and predatory about him, making her take an uneasy step back, and bump into one of the racks of clothing.

She cursed, hoping he hadn't noticed, she needed to go…and quick. "B…Bride. I'm going to head out, alright. Um…if you need anything, or any…help…just give me a call." Emily said, and Bride only nodded at her…more focused on the man in front of her. Emily scrunched her nose at the smell of burning carpet…and made a run for it, heading out of the store quickly…while those two got there way with each other. Emily could defiantly smell the lust from him, craving for Bride, and vice versa.

* * *

><p>"Where's Bride? I thought she was coming with us?" Tabitha's voice interrupted Emily's thoughts, as they walked down the street to head to the biker bar, Sanctuary. "She got kind of…busy. If you get my picture, Tabby." Emily said, a slight smirk on her face, Tabitha choked, "Are you serious? Who's the lucky guy then?"<p>

Emily shrugged, "Don't know…but Bride was extremely into him. I could see it all over her face. Lust and all, she was defiantly craving that walking piece of ass."

"Oh. I so want to meet him now." Tabitha said, grinning.

"He looks like a good man for her though, I mean, Taylor had been a total asshole to her. He didn't even respect her, I don't know how Bride did it, those six years with him. I hope this guy doesn't break her heart…or I'll rip his throat out. Literally. Bride is like a sister to him, and if this he man messes her up. I'll mess him up, twice as hard." Emily said, growling low, before she calmed herself, glancing at Tabitha.

"Dayum. I give you props, Em." Tabitha said, laughing and giving her a high five, before wrapping her arm around Emily's neck, drawing her close. "Now I know who to come too, if I have a boyfriend first, who will take care of him for me, if he becomes a really prick." Tabitha said, laughing evilly.

Emily smiled, and glanced from her to the place that soon appeared in their view. She noticed someone standing outside near the door, checking the people who went inside. She instinctively sniffed the air, catching the scent of an Arcadian bear, more like an Arcadian Sentinel bear. She cringed inwardly, but noticed how Tabitha walked forward, giving the bear a friendly hug, and punching him on the arm. She made sure she had her scent masked, not wanting others to catch scent of…smell…she was different, and others saw her as something that shouldn't have been allowed to live on this Earth.

Emily walked over, and noticed that he kept his long and curly blonde hair back in a ponytail. He had his arms crossed over his chest, making the black t-shirt he had, tighten on his muscles body, giving her clear few of the well defined abs he had, and blue eyes, which twinkled mischievously at her. She caught sight of a double bow and arrow mark, a Dark-Hunter? "You're a Dark-Hunter?" She asked, not realizing she'd said it out loud.

Dev gave her a grin, making Emily flush slightly, and he chuckled, "Nope. I just have it on, because I think it's funny." He said, giving her a shitty grin, before getting off of the wall, to stand his full height. She gaped, well she barely stood five feet, and eight inches, almost nine inches, but with him standing to his full height, he stood a good six feet and three inches or so. She blinked, before she mentally kicked herself for ogling the bear, what the hell was wrong with her? Oh she was defiantly loosing it, she need a good lay or something, but then that wouldn't work….she was scared shitless of bedding someone, not after what happened to her. She didn't even trust herself around human males, let along Arcadian or Katagaria males of her own kind, or of any kind.

"So." She said, giving a long emphasize on the 'o,' part. "You only have it for fun, well that's not fun." She said, quirking him a smile, before Tabitha threw herself around him…she looked so…tiny. Emily giggled, "Tabitha, come on. Are you hear to rape and molest every guy that looks line someone who came off a runway? Seriously, I thought we came here to have fun, not watch you try and seduce him, which I highly doubt he would mind." She said, grinning at Dev, who raised a blonde eyebrow…he pried Tabitha off, setting her on her feet.

"Go on inside you guys, you're alright." Dev said, before he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. Emily could see how high alert the bear looked, ready to strike at anything or anyone who messed around him, or in the bar.

Emily grabbed Tabitha's hand, opening the door and pulling her inside the bar. Emily staggered to a halt, and blinked at the place, looking around at the place. It looked dark and bit grungy to her. She noticed people dressed in just about anything from biker leathers to simply a t-shirt and jeans. She furred her brows, noticing how the tables and chars had different designs, they looked rather rough, and didn't even match with each other. She gaped slightly, as she noticed the stage, which had been painted with splashes, oddly enough, of gray, red and white. She noticed that they had pool tables in one corner of the bar, and saw a couple of bikers playing at the moment.

There were a few people meddling around in the center of the bar, chit chatting, and drinking, while others lingered at the bar. She glanced to her left, noticing a stairway that led up…but had no idea where too. Tabitha tugged her to one of the tables, sitting down. Emily sat down, crossing one of her legs over the other, and sighed. "Is this place always like this, Tabby?" Emily asked, there was a good crowd, but not a lot…she noticed in the corner of her eyes, a couple of human males ogling from afar, and made her growl inwardly.

She noticed the men who work here, were extremely handsome, which in Tabitha's taste would say, that was highly illegal for men, and even women, to look that gorgeous. Emily snorted, it was typical were hunter thing, they were made to look like that, that is how they attracted the humans mostly. Tabitha was staring at one of the waiters, "Man, these guys really should be branded illegal for looking the way they do. Seriously, where does Nicolette get all of these people?" Tabitha said, well besides Nicolette's children, even they were extremely good looking. "Man, would I kill to have one those guys, and wrap myself around him, before we made…"

"Okay, okay. I get the picture Tabby, sheesh I don't want to have to bleach my eyes or something once that images of you and whoever you want to have your time with in my head, you know." Emily said, gagging, and watched as Tabitha ogled the bouncers, the waiters, and the bartenders. "Close your mouth…you're starting to drool like a dog, waiting to get it's steak." Emily said, laughing softly, when Tabitha threw her a nasty look.

"Can I get you two something?" A soft, feminine voice said from behind Emily.

She turned, and looked to see an extremely, beautiful blond woman, around her age, or slightly older actually. She wore a pair of tight jeans, and a small T-shirt with the Sanctuary logo on it; a motorcycle parked on a hill, which was silhouetted by a full moon. She spotted a tagline beneath it, that read, _Sanctuary: Home of the Howlers._

Tabitha smiled brightly, and waved, "Aimee!" When she noticed who it was that spoke, Emily blinked….and stared at the woman, somehow she knew, or heard that name before.

"Tabitha! Hey, what brings you over here? And who's your friend, I've never seen her before?" She asked, a soft smile on her face, as she looked at Emily…Emily felt uneasy, casting her eyes down. Aimee looked a bit baffled when the young woman avoided her gaze, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something about her…reminded her of someone she met a long time ago.

"Can I get a beer, Aimee? And what about you Em?" Tabitha asked, Emily cleared her throat, "Just a cold glass of water, please." She said, she would have asked, for a drink, and without the human hair, but she didn't want anyone knowing what she was. Aimee nodded, and smiled at them, "I'll be right back with them, ladies." She said, writing down what they wanted to drink on her notepad, before heading to get there drinks.

Emily immediately stiffened in her seat, when she felt a new pair of eyes on her. The corner of her lip twitched ever so slightly, before her gaze swept the crowd, trying to pinpoint the location of the one staring at her. The hair on the back of her neck rose, she felt uneasy….and uncomfortable from this feeling in her, making her squirm in her seat.

"You okay?" Tabitha's voice rang out, snapping her out of what she'd been doing.

She offered her a tight smile, and nodded, "Yeah, just a bit nervous I guess. I've never been here. " She said. Lie. She'd been here before, almost thirty years ago, but she couldn't remember why…she had forced herself to forget about what she'd done, she didn't want to remember. Her hands moved on her lap, and instinctively tightening against her jeans, she wanted to just curl into herself and disappeared at the moment.

She felt so…weak, so pathetic….she was an abomination. She could still hear her mother's yelling. Emily knew she shouldn't feel like this, she was strong…powerful, deadly, and fierce. She was Tigard, but she knew…deep down, she didn't fit in society, not even in the animal world, let alone the human world. Her head snapped up, her gaze flickering across the room to the one who was staring at her.

She barely noticing him, standing there in the corner as he cleaned one of the tables. He stopped briefly to glance at her, she couldn't see his eyes, since his thick, blonde hair fell over both of his eyes, obscuring his eyes from her view. The rest fell past his shoulders. She noticed how he was dressed, wearing a baggy, and untucked black shirt, with a dirty apron around his waist, and faded denim jeans. He had his sleeves rolled up, and she immediately spotted the colorful tattoo on his left arm. She could easily make out what was tattooed on his skin, a beautiful, white tiger, hidden among the jungle.

She sniffed the air a bit, but couldn't tell what he was…for all she could sense and feel was. That he was dark, and dangerous. She could feel the predatory feeling rolling off of him, and it made her uneasy and tense for a bit.

"Here are your drinks ladies. If you need anything, Tabitha, you know where to find me." Aimee said, smiling at them, before she left to go help someone else. Emily picked up her drink, taking a sip of her water, and her gaze flickered over to where the busboy was, and noticed this time…he was busy wiping down another table, but she saw he was closer this time. She spotted a tiny, brown spider monkey run over to him, and climb up onto him, holding a clean, white rag for him. Wren patted the monkey on the head, before pulling out a small carrot for him.

* * *

><p>Wren glanced at the young woman, as he wiped down the tables. Marvin was making sounds at him, and Wren nodded to the monkey. He noticed the one across from her was human, but he had sniffed the air, and had thought she'd been a were at first, but he could only smell human from her too. He gazed at her from behind his thick, blonde…and noticed how she'd stiffen, and snap her gaze in his direction, but somehow, he caught the scent of her fear and uneasiness. He could tell he made her nervous, so immediately dropped his gaze, forcing himself to continue cleaning up the tables and taking the empty beer kegs and bottles back.<p>

He knew she was uncomfortable from his gaze. Well no one was, it was the reason he kept to himself and seldom made eye contact with anyone. He felt a soft, delicate hand on his forearm, and turned his head to look at the young were. Just having hit puberty, Sara had just started learning to control her powers and shift to her human form, since her base form was that of a leopard. "Wren. Can I take Marvin for a second? If he's alright with that." She asked him, and Wren nodded, but Marvin squeaked, and hoped onto her head, making Sara laugh and reach up to pat his head gently.

"Thank you. I'll bring him back Wren. I promise." Sara said, and turned to leave, when she spotted Emily and Tabitha. Emily laughed, and turned her head, showing Tabitha something on her neck…and Sara blinked, when she noticed her face, something inside her snapped, realizing she knew this person. She sniffed the air, but she could only smell human from them…and inside she felt herself slump down in disappointment. She immediately left, Marvin with her to seek out Aimee.

Wren watched the young were leopard leave, before glancing back at Emily. He had the urge to go over and comfort her, protect her from whatever made her seem so uneasy and afraid. He wondered why he was feeling this, the beast inside of him, would kill and maim anything that smelled of fear. He couldn't understand himself, why he wanted to do this to her, protect her. He noticed how nice, and curvy she was…a body most mean would beacon to touch and caress. He wanted to wrap around her, and purr all night long. Wren shook his head at theses thoughts, never in his life had he wanted to do this, he had done his best to keep himself hidden and out of society. He didn't wish to mingle with humans, let alone bed one.

He looked at her, noticing the way she would brush her hair to the side out of her eyes, and felt his groin jerk. Oh, how cared to feel her fingers do that to him, to brush his hair like that. No! What he could care for her to do that to his fur? He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring that, before they flew open. And locked gazed with her, she had actually turned to stare at him, her emerald green eyes, staring at his own, turquoise ones.

* * *

><p>Emily had turned this time, to look at the busboy. She'd asked Tabitha who he was, and she had laughed, and asked her if she were serious, and had nodded. "Wren." Tabitha said, as she took a drink of her beer. "Nick told me, he played pool with him all the time. He's not really talkative much though, but since Nick has been gone. Wren seldom talks or plays pool with anyone. He just wipes down the tables, and spends time with his little friend, Marvin. The spider monkey that talks to him." Tabitha chuckled, and glanced at Emily.<p>

Emily looked at him, as he know turned his gaze down…and had moved slightly closer to them, continuing to wipe and clean the dirty tables. She looked away, fiddling with her empty glass of water.

"Hey, girly. You look awfully familiar." A slightly, drunk man said….laying his hand on her shoulder. Emily tensed, her fingers curling and tightening around the glass cup, almost afraid of shattering it. She loosened her grip, before her eyes went to the man, who tried to keep his balance.

"Leave me alone." She said, before he chuckled.

"Ah, come on…missy…I won't bite." He said, leaning down, and lifting a strand of her light brown hair. Emily growled low in her throat, "I'd step back…before I snap your wrist." She warned him, but the man didn't comply….considering the fact he was drunk of his ass.

Emily could hear his friends chuckling and making bets, on if he could score and get Emily in bed. Tabitha blinked, seeing Emily jaws tighten, before she heard a low growl erupt from her chest. The man ran his hand down, and along her arm…before he rested his hand over her own, his thumb rubbing her hand gently.

"Come on….let me take you home." He whispered in her ear, before he grabbed her hand, and hauled her to her feet. Emily tried to yank her wrist away, but he kept his grip tight, considering his was drunk and all.

"Don't be afraid…I won't hurt you." He said, trying to smile at her. Wren watched, tensing when the stupid, drunken human had started to touch her, before the man had her to her feet. She was taller then him, about five feet and eight inches. Emily growled, completely forgetting to shield her scent from the Weres here, before she knew…she actually punch the man. The human howling, and clutching his broken nose, and fell to a heap in front of her feet. His friends had set there drinks, rushing over to help there fallen comrade. One of them tossed there drink at her face, and Emily hissed, cringing back, as she tried to wipe at her eyes. She hated that, hated getting water, or any type of liquid in her eyes. "Bitch! You'll pay for that." The man on the floor said, as he glared up at her. One of the guys friends rushed for her, but before they could touch her. Wren had moved over there, grabbing his shoulder…and pushing him back, and away from Emily.

Wren growled at them, standing in front of her….when he caught the scent of what she was, the tiger in him, immediately rushed over….the need, and want to protect and claim her as his, suddenly over took him. He stood at his full height, a good six feet and three inches, or maybe four inches. "Step aside, busboy." One of them said, before he flung his own drink at Wren, and rushed to him. Wren hissed when it went into his eyes…and snarled, rushing for him. Tabitha gasped, when all of a sudden three of the four quads appeared, grabbing Wren, and pulling him away from the man. Tabitha blinked when Dev was there, grabbing the human by the shoulder, and shoving him away from the snarling tiger. "Fucking idiots! Get out, all of you! Before I kick your ass, and kill you myself!" Dev said, shoving them, and picking up the man on the ground by the shirt, and shoving him towards the door. They stumbled as they ran out, smacking into each other, as they tried to get threw the door. Tabitha rushed over to Emily, "Hey, Emily you alright." Tabitha said, but Emily couldn't hear her. She lashed out, getting her friend on the shoulder….she was so focused on try to get the drink out of her eyes, she heard Tabitha cry out from the pain. Next thing she knew, someone had rushed to pull her away, grabbing her arms…and locking them behind her.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Emily let out an animalistic snarl…and growled, trying to get free. "No I'm not, little tiger." A deep voice said, tightening his grip around her arms….Emily shook her head, her vision still blurry, but the snarling and growling of someone was starting to fade towards the back of the bar…probably to the stairs she saw. She immediately stiffen when he called her that, and Colt chuckled, "Thought you could hide your scent." He said in her ear, before he dragged her with him towards the Peltier's home, pushing the door open. "Serre! Justin! Take care of Tabitha, take her to Carson! Now!" He shouted orders at them, and the bear and panther nodded, before heading out to go get Tabitha.

"Now. I'm going to let you go, but I need you to calm down okay." Colt said, Emily nodded stiffly, and felt his grip around her arms loosened, before he stepped back. Emily rubbed at her eyes, growling in annoyance when she made it worse. "I need a bathroom." She asked, and Colt looked at her, before turning her in the direction it was. "Just walk straight, if you bump into a door, that's the one." He said, watching her walk straight down the hall.

Emily stopped in front of a door, and caught the sound of talking behind it. "God damn it, Wren! You know what Maman will do, next time you jump on someone!" An angry voice said, before she heard Wren growl. "Don't. You know how tigers hate water in there eyes. Do that Kyle, and he'll tear your arm off. Let's leave the tiger be for now." Remi said, yanking the door open, and halted when he saw Emily. He sneered, curling his lip, before walking around her, and dragging his younger brother behind him. Emily blinked, seeing a blurry outline in front of her, standing in front of the sink. She rubbed her eyes again, when her vision became clear, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

She saw it was Wren, she noticed how his T-shirt clung to his body, she could easily see his well defined abs beneath it. He looked tense, and ready to strike out…as he kept his head low, and his hair fell over his eyes. It was like a tiger ready to pounce on anyone who got close. She swallowed, tensing up, when he lifted his head, and looked at her with those, turquoise eyes….making her breath catch a bit.

She could feel her heart quicken, and her blood rush throughout her body. Never in her life…has she ever felt like this, to anyone. Let alone a Katagari male, she could smell what he was…a hybrid, like herself, but she wasn't an animal…she was human. She jumped when a knock sounded on the door, making her step backward towards him. "Wren? It's Sara. Are you okay?" A soft, feminine voice said from the other side.

Emily felt the heat of his body, when she brushed against him…and swears she could hear him moan, at the feeling. Her body shuddered, and she stepped away quickly, when the door was open. Emily blinked, when a young girl, or woman she should say stepped in. Her brown hair, was curled, and fell around her shoulders….and she was rather slender, and curvy, but not too curvy. Her smoky gray eyes locked with emerald green ones, and gasped. "Mi-Mi." Sara said, and Emily stiffened when she heard this, her body suddenly starting to shudder. "Emily. It's me. Sara." Her baby sister said, and Emily could feel her world start to tilt…as she fainted. Emily form melted into that of her true form, a Tigard. Unlike Wren, who was simply white in his Tigard form, she was a light golden tabby color, but with the faint spots of that of a leopard. Wren and Sara stared down at her form, Wren threw a look at her, making Sara take an un easy step back…she seen those looks. She knew now, Wren gave her a growl, before he crouched down, and lifted her up, Emily weighed a good, six hundred pounds, Wren didn't even grunt flashing himself and the unconscious female Tigard to his bedroom.


End file.
